Sonic Loves Hitler And Hamsters
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: YES, IM ALIVE. I was having... Problems with my will to live. But now it's all ok. As a means to keep living, I have written my magnum opus. If you thought my stories were fucked up, you're gonna love this one. Thank you for reading, and be careful. (18 ) (NSFW/NSFL) (GRAPHIC) (NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED)


"Hey Sonic, can we get a hamster?" Hitler always wanted one but his roommate, Sonic never thought that they would look after it. "Hitler, we've talked about this, you wouldn't look after it properly, you can hardly look after yourself!" Sonic retorted. It wasn't really in an angry way but he never even took into account that Hitler was older than him and Hitler lived by himself before him so getting a hamster wouldn't be that bad. Hitler decided not to argue. Sonic was stubborn and wouldn't change his mind. Hitler was going into town, later on, anyway so he had to get changed. Hitler put on his usual skinny jeans and a bikini top on. Hitler finished getting the few pieces of food that Sonic and he needed and was heading back to get the bus when Hitler walked past the pet shop, he couldn't resist but walking in and there he saw a cage with a small fluffy, black and white hamster in the corner. Hitler looked at the price '$10'. It was too small and cute to say no to, so he bought it and a cage.

Hitler walked out just as his bus arrived. Hitler paid the fare and hopped on. Hitler couldn't stop smiling, his hamster was one of the best things he's ever done, or that's what he thought... Hitler got home and shouted out to Sonic "Sonic! Come and see what I bought!" He bounced into the hallway of the front door

"What's up?" Hitler raised the cage with the furry ball curled up in the corner again. The expression on Sonic's face changed from a sweet and innocent smile to sick and twisted one, with an evil glint in his eye." I love it, I was completely wrong about saying no to getting one." He sounded genuine, but there was something about the way Sonic said it that in a way that made Hitler feel uneasy. "So what's it called?" Sonic asked.

"Can we call him Shaggy please?" I've always loved that name, I don't really know why." "Sure." Sonic's reply was cold and harsh and Hitler wondered what was wrong with him.

Hitler shrugged it off and went into his room. It was only 9:00 but Hitler was tired and felt a

bit ill. Hitler pulled the rest of his pink bikini on and slipped into bed.

Hitler woke up during the night, his body freezing cold and he was unable to move. He opened his eyes and they were wide with shock. Hitler looked down and he was naked with ropes tying him to a chair, and in the corner was a sinister looking Sonic, that was also naked. "Morning sleeping beauty, I was wondering how cold the room had to be for you to wake up." Sonic's voice sounded so fluffy and innocent but the words coming out weren't.

Sonic was only wearing his fluffy brown commie star hat, he pulled it off to reveal a small black creature sitting in it. Shaggy. "What the fuck was he doing," Hitler thought to himself.

this situation was so confusing for Hitler and he was terrified. "What was Sonic going to do to me?" Hitler screamed inside his head. "Sonic? What are you doing? Why am I tied up?

Why-" Hitler stopped when Sonic moved towards him, Sonic's expression changed from being happy, like when Hitler woke up, to murderous. "Don't be scared, Adolf. We're going to have some fun with Shaggy." Sonic cackled menacingly and showed off his erect member, making Hitler's rod to rise. Sonic put the hat down, Shaggy still sitting in there, and faced it with his length the perfect height to aim into it. "Sonic what are you doing, please stop." He stormed over to Hitler and gave him a rough kiss. "Everything will be okay, I promise." Sonic grabbed a gag from behind Hitler and put it over Hitler's mouth. He walked back over to the hat and began to stroke his dick while looking over to Hitler as he did so. After a short time, his seed exploded into the hat, but he didn't stop there. He kept on going until the hat was filled up to the top. The white liquid was nearly spilling over the top and the poor hamster was barely able to breathe, it was doing the doggy paddle just to survive and all Hitler could do is sit and watch. Sonic grabbed the hamsters head and pushed it down into his own sperm. After 5 minutes of his sick games, he pulled it back up, dead. He snapped the hamsters head off. The neck bones shattering and making Hitler mumble that was supposed to be a scream. Tears flowed down his face as Sonic squeezed the blood of Shaggy into the hat. He looked over at Hitler, he was sick and twisted but also kind of sexy. Sonic picked up the hat and moved towards Hitler and with one hand undid the gag. "Open wide!" Sonic said in a sarcastic tone, Hitler did as he was told, Hitler didn't know what else was hiding behind him. He began to pour the sperm and hamster blood mixture into Hitler's mouth only for him to realize Sonic had put the poor hamster back in there, head and body. The fluid tasted disgusting, partly because it had gone cold but also because Hitler knew that it was his hamster's blood he was drinking. Sonic pulled back halfway through, not that Hitler was complaining, and said: "Good little Adolf, do I taste nice?" Hitler's eyes widened. "What do I say?" Hitler thought. Hitler was about to open his mouth when Sonic slapped him, "Speak bitch!" Hitler wanted to raise his hand to his face, his cold face stung when Sonic's hot, sticky hand touched it. "You taste amazing Sonic." Hitler managed to choke out.

"Yeah I do, time for more fun." Hitler didn't like where this was going. Sonic pulled the black body, that was coated in white, from the hat. Sonic then rammed it down Hitler's throat causing his gag reflexes to kick in and he vomited all down himself. Sonic smirked at this and got on his knees, he began to lick all over Hitler. His soft tongue was gliding all over him until it found its way to his throbbing erection. Sonic started at the tip and worked his way all the way down, deep throating Hitler. It felt so nice, most people couldn't do this but it didn't last long. Sonic looked up to Hitler, his innocent green eyes making Hitler's heart melt. "Promise you won't run." Sonic sounded so sorry, so Hitler nodded. Sonic got up and untied Hitler, he grabbed Hitler by the shoulders. "I'm going to lie on the floor, you are going to pour the rest of the hat on me then lick it off, okay?" He growled, sweet, loving Sonic was gone then.

Hitler quickly nodded and Sonic got to the floor. Hitler grabbed the hat and poured it on

Sonic, just as he commanded. Hitler began to lick it off him, the mixture wasn't as bad as last time, Hitler thought it's because he was not having it forced down his throat. "Suck me off Hitler" It sounded so weird but, yet again, Hitler did as he was told. Hitler wasn't as good as Sonic, he could only fit half of him in his mouth before he felt sick. Hitler was going for what seemed like forever before Sonic pushed Hitler's head away. "You've done well, but there is one last thing I need you to do." He pulled out the hamster's head from the pile of leftovers. "When you say stop I will, but only if I think You've done good enough." Hitler started to shake and tremble, Sonic put his arm around Hitler, "It's okay, it won't be that bad." He hushed Hitler, he was so much nicer again. "Are you ready?" Sonic asked Hitler, a sense of impatience growling in his tone.

"Y-Yes, Sonic." Hitler stuttered out and Sonic quickly rolled him onto his front, Sonic's hand placed on the top of his back pinning Hitler down. The hamster's head in his other hand and nearing Hitler's rectum. Hitler knew where this is going.

Sonic rammed it in with no hesitation and a burning sensation spread throughout Hitler. For the rest of it, Sonic used his own manhood to push it in. Hitler wanted to say stop but he wouldn't stop, Hitler knew it. Finally, it got too much and Hitler screamed out "STOP!". Hitler looked back at Sonic who just grinned.

"Come on Hitler, I know you can do better than that." He forcefully went in further, not quite all the way through. "Sonic please I'm begging you to stop! It's so sore!" Hitler pleaded, the burning sensation turning into a stabbing feeling. Sonic stroked his hair and gently pulled out of Hitler. The hamster's head was still inside him, it felt horrible for Hitler knowing that he had a dead animal's head sitting inside his intestines. Sonic put his hand inside Hitler and he went deep.

Hitler cried out in pain, Hitler felt like he was exploding. Sonic finally showed him his hand with the head on it. Hitler wished the torture was over but he knew Sonic would have other plans, but this time he didn't and just wrapped his arm around Hitler's hips. "Let's go to bed," Sonic said, pulling Hitler up as he said so. Hitler leaned in for a kiss and so did Sonic. They walked down into Hitler's room and when they got in Sonic pushed Hitler onto the bed.

Hitler thought he was going to want sex but he was so caring and just spooned him until they fell asleep. Hitler woke up to find Sonic with the hamster's body and head in his mouth, chewing violently, bones snapping and crunching under his teeth. He had blood dripping from his chin. He crawled over to Hitler and he licked it off from Sonic, Sonic grinned as though Hitler read his thoughts and he finished eating.

And every month, Sonic and Hitler buy a hamster.


End file.
